


My Silver Lining

by AlternativeRocker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeRocker/pseuds/AlternativeRocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of small one-shots centering around Harry and Ginny's lives following Hogwarts. Potential spoilers for Cursed Child in future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. finding a moment

**Author's Note:**

> After spending most of my life in the Potter universe, I'm finally writing some fic after falling in love with Harry/Ginny more when seeing Cursed Child onstage. Unconnected stories for most.

Ginny loved this house usually, the items that had collected over their individual and shared lives making it a real home, but this evening it felt stifling. Dinner had been tense yet she couldn't get the words out when Harry asked what was wrong. Using an excuse of tidying the kitchen she had spent half an hour pacing the room, avoiding how adorable her husband was when curled up on a sofa. She took a deep breath in, the hours she had spent trying to prepare for this had achieved no sense of inner peace. Twisting the ends of her long hair she walked through to the living room and stood above him, unable to bottle it up any longer. "I'm not going back to the Harpies this season."

He sat up attentively, clasping his hands between his knees. "Oh, right, which offer are you accepting?" Ginny Potter was an incredibly sought after Chaser with Quidditch teams asking her every other week to join them.

"No, Harry, I'm not going to be playing at all." His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I'm pregnant," While he stared at her in silence she continued, "I have asked around and there may be a journalism job becoming vacant so it's not as if I will be out-."

"How long have you known if you've had time to look elsewhere?"

Running a palm across her forehead she sighed, "Since Monday."

"And I am only finding out now, three days later?"

She could tell he was more confused rather than annoyed but that didn't prevent her temper being turned up. "When was I supposed to tell you? After I got the 'Mrs Potter, I'm sorry but your husband has been Confunded once again' call or during your firewhiskies with Ron or when you left first thing this morning to go on another raid you have absolutely no need to go on?!"

In the time while her voice raised in volume with every word he had got to his feet, the coffee table still separating them. He was suddenly hurt at the fact she had kept this from him, "You could have found one spare minute, Ginny!"

"You are unbelievable!" She exclaimed, shaking her head as she turned away.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?"

Looking back over her shoulder he could see how enraged she was as tears threatened to escape on to her pale face, "I don't particularly feel like being told off by you right now. Maybe later when I am not exhausted or having really bad cramps, do you get my drift?"

She took steps toward the door but was stopped by the feel of his hand taking hers. She turned slightly and could not stop from smirking as he attempted not to fall on to the table in his position. "Gin…"

Pulling him up to stand in front of her she told him truthfully, "Harry, you are the only person I wanted to tell."

Their hands were still connected and he took the opportunity to intertwine their fingers. "We're having a baby?"

Ginny gave a small nod, "Yeah."

"How are you feeling about it?"

"Sick, in a nauseous first few months kind of way." She saw him raise a brow as he tried to get her talking more honestly, "Okay, I know it wasn't planned but now, now that it is happening I want this so much."

She summoned a glass of water she had left in the kitchen to her and used her free hand to hold as she drank some. Harry watched as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool liquid, he finally took in how unlike herself she had been in recent days. Her cheeks were flustered and she sat down where he had been moments before in an attempt to quell her nausea. He took a place next to her with his arm around her before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Would you think I was selling us out if I were to, say, join a newspaper who has publicly claimed we're liars in the past?"

"The Daily Prophet is the one with a job?"

He felt her nod against him, "Senior reporter on all things Quidditch. The current one is leaving next month."

"Was I the last one to know about this pregnancy?"

She lifted her head, shocked that he would so much as consider she would do such a thing, "No! Nobody knows, I just asked if there were any vacancies and I got the inside information with a promise that if I knew any interested party they would be highly considered. I have influence, you see." She murmured, straightening his collar and allowing her hand to linger on his chest. "What are you thinking?"

"That I doubt I could be any happier." He ran his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her face to his, lips meeting softly as his other fingers caressed her cheek.

"You're sure about this?"

"Ginny, we are going to be parents together and I'm sure we won't have a clue what to do but I cannot wait." At his words it was her turn to kiss him, this time deepening it almost instantly.

"Do you want me to send Ron and Hermione an owl to see if they're free this weekend to let them know? I think we deserve a night or two to ourselves."

"I think deserving a night to ourselves is exactly what got us into this situation in the first place. And would you mind if we waited until it has been confirmed beyond a plastic stick with a plus sign? That seems more like magic than this," She said with a flick of her wand to light the fireplace.

He smiled, willing to go along with anything she felt was right. "As for The Prophet - Ginny, everyone did regrettable things during the war, they apologised and you could fully bridge the gap. I want you to do whatever you feel happy with."

"I think I could be good at this and as it is Quidditch I can even be in labour and writing articles as long as I have live broadcasts."

He kissed her forehead and laughed, "I think even the editors at this paper would make you take some time off in the lead-up to the big day."

Ginny shrugged with a smile, nestling back into his side.

A few minutes later he spoke with his lips close to her ear, "Sorry I've not been around this week, Gin." When he didn't get a response he shifted slight to see her expression and saw that she had already fell asleep in that short a time. Gently settling in the sofa so that they were comfortably against the back cushions he let her stay in her position, not quite believing yet how lucky he was now.


	2. breaking rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates, real life has been a bit busy. If anyone has a prompt then just comment or message me and I'll see what I can do with it.

"How is it fair that I get both the underage kids?" Harry complained, shaking his head at the team he had been given to defend against the team of Weasleys. It was five-a-side without any designated roles and he was with Teddy, Hermione, Angelina and Victoire. The latter two technically could play for the other team but the present siblings - Ron, Ginny, George, Charlie and Bill - had sorted themselves immediately. The family was between courses of the meal celebrating Molly and Arthur's anniversary and naturally they had gravitated to the garden.

"Quidditch doesn't, or at least shouldn't, involve the use of magic," His wife commented, not even trying to be subtle as she placed her wand in the pocket nearest her hand.

"You aren't even a Weasley any more - Hermione has more of a claim to that than you." The sport was the one thing that could make them disagree passionately, whether playing or just watching.

Her eyes sparkled with playful mirth, "Oh, come on Potter, you aren't scared that you've lost your talent, are you?"

"I taught you everything you know." He smirked, as they mounted their brooms.

Ron moved across and muttered to Hermione, "I can't believe this is how a successful marriage survives."

She raised an eyebrow, "In comparison to how I simply ignore you?"

"Exactly."

* * *

 

The ever-increasing number of small children were being fawned over by Molly who was loving having family in The Burrow again. James, who was five years old had sneaked out from her gaze to watch the adults - his own broom locked in his parent's holdall after he had spent the morning flying around Ginny's head to her annoyance. Teddy Lupin - who was more than willing to admit he was not the best rider - saw the boy with his unmistakable scruffy hair and found the perfect excuse to get back to solid ground.

"James, I'm sure your granny and granddad will have a broom to fit a future Quidditch captain if you want me to help find one?"

The younger boy played with his sleeve and avoided eye contact, "I'm not supposed to be outside."

"Seems you already are. What's one more little bit of disobedience?" The Marauders spirit and Tonks' playful attitude had passed on well to their child who had been called to his Head of House's office more times than most of his year combined.

He took the boy's hand and went to the broom shed. As presumed there were multiple different sizes, spanning the past four decades of manufacturing. Taking an appropriate one they flew to the makeshift pitch, the older boy barely having to slow for the already-skilled flyer.

"I won't be in your mummy and daddy's good books if we go too high and spoil their game of dodging each other's jinxes but we can circle down here."

After half an hour the more mature members of the group playing the match were beginning to realise how much they had let their fitness levels slide and were immensely grateful to Charlie who made an unrivalled stretch to catch the Snitch.

Landing next to the pair who were still near the ground, Ron motioned into the house where they could hear children excitedly squealing in approach as Molly called them in too continue the meal, "Teddy, we are always looking for a babysitter if you are willing."

The bickering between Harry and Ginny had begun again within seconds as Harry caught sight of Teddy and their eldest son. "I'm a player down, no wonder I lost."

"It wasn't Teddy's fault you couldn't see the snitch right on the end of your nose. Are you sure you went to that opticians appointment the other week?" She asked, smiling sweetly as she leaned in for a kiss. He didn't hesitate before responding ardently to the contact, they had their moments but even with three small children being together was the best parts of a day.

They were interrupted very soon after starting by James knocking sideways into them, almost causing Ginny to lose her balance had Harry not already put his arms around her waist.

When his parents turned to him with mirroring glares he had the decency to look sheepish, trying to ignore the giggles from the teenagers who were watching, "Sorry, I pulled up too late."

"Would banning you from ever riding again make absolutely any difference?" She grumbled, lifting James off the broom and putting him back on his feet.

"Gin, you do remember how many rules we broke when we were younger… and are still breaking, may I add," Harry whispered against her neck as he slid a hand into the pocket containing her wand, "You're such a bad example."

"And your angelic history is legendary in our world."

She turned her head to face him, pressing her lips to his jaw, "We should go back inside or mum will start giving away our food." The matriarch in question had never let her extended family's fame or noble acts change how true she stayed to herself, causing everyone to still fear her wrath.


End file.
